Kingdom Hearts 1: Princess of Darkness
by LaLuna0719
Summary: "Darkness doesn't control her, she controls darkness." Zara has a dark and twisted past that she can't remember. She appeared at Destiny Islands when she was younger, and was taken in by Riku and his parents. With her dark past, she is best suited for darkness. Zara isn't afraid of the dark, she embraces the dark. Zara is the Princess of Darkness. RikuXOc


Me: Hi, guys. Wow! My first story on here. I'm kinda nervous.

Sora: Don't be, you'll be fine.

Me: Thanks Sora. Can you do the disclaimer?

Sora: Okay, Luna does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. The characters either belong to Square Enix or Disney. She only owns her characters.

Zara: Sorry if the chapter is small, the other ones will be bigger. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Run! Run Zara!"<em>

_"Why is it after us?"_

_"Never play alone."_

_"I welcome darkness. I'm not scared of it. I'm just afraid of what is inside it."_

_"She is going to wake up this house!"_

_"She destroyed the neighbors house by just drawing it being destroyed!"_

_"Zara, can you open the doors?"_

_"There is something, something special about her."_

_"Darkness doesn't control her, she controls darkness."_

_"NO! ZARA!"_

"AAAHHH!" I screamed in horror, beads of sweat rolling down my face, eyes widened in shock. I couldn't stop screaming, the voices were still in my head.

"Zara!" I felt warm, soothing soft arms hold me tight, bring me closer into the owners chest. "Shh, Zara calm down. I'm here now. I'm here." His lovely voice filled my ears and I stopped screaming and tears sprout from my eyes.

"Riku." I whispered his name and melted into his arms. I looked up at him, his cyan eyes filled with worry, his silver spiky hair shined in the moon light. I slightly blushed, thank god it was dark.

He rocked me back and forth, whispering soothing words to me. "Riku! Zara!" Riku's parents swung my bedroom door open. "Is everything okay?" His father, Lane asked.

Riku nodded. "Were fine. Zara just had nightmares again." His mother, Catlin sighed in sadness. "Oh, Zara. I'll go get some cold water and a wash cloth. Honey open the window for Zara."

Lane nodded and opened the window, the cold wind blew the curtains slightly. The cold air felt much better. I felt Riku's hand on my forehead. "Your warm. What happened this time?" He whispered the last part to me.

My eyes cast downwards, and then glanced quickly over to Lane. Knowing why I didn't answer, Riku said nothing else. Catlin came back in with a bowl of water and a wash cloth and set it down beside us.

"I'll take of her. You guys can go back to bed." Riku insisted and his parents nodded, leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

Riku took the cloth and dipped it into the water and dabbed it on my forehead and neck. "So... what happened this time?" He asked eager to know.

I hesitantly started. "There was these voices and they were talking about me. But one of the voices was me, like I was answering someone. These voices though some of them sounded scared and I saw these creature, glowing red eyes, sharp teeth. They were after me, they wanted to hurt me, they... they..." I couldn't take it anymore and I sobbed into Riku's shoulders.

"Shh, they won't hurt you anymore. Not while I'm around, your safe with me." My eyes widened and my heart warmed up from his words. "Riku." "Hmm?"

I smiled and closed my eyes. "Thank you."

*Riku's p.o.v.*

Zara smiled and closed her eyes. "Thank you." My cheeks felt warm as she got comfortable in my arms. I smiled sadly at her and stroked her hair.

'Why does she have so many nightmares? What's attacking her? She's always scared to fall asleep without anyone near her.' I felt something sticky on my hand and saw blood. I gasp and lifted up her left arm, there were three scratches and were bleeding.

I took the cloth and cleaned up the blood and tied it around her arm. I laid her down on her bed and I laid down next to her and pulled the covers over us both.

I pulled her in close to me and closed my eyes, enjoying her soft skin and warmth.

"I will always protect you." He kissed her forehead and went into a deep sleep.


End file.
